When I Came To This Town
by zoey-peace-love
Summary: 17-year-old Kim is sick of her parent's constant arguing. She decides she'd be better off living far away with her dog, Daisy. Leaving Portland, Kim finds herself ending up in San Jose. There, she befriends a stranger named Jack and they become instant friends. But of course, with teenage years, comes drama, mean girls, and all the other crap Kim did not prepare herself for.
1. A New Life

**A/N: I've decided to start making a story with actual chapters and not just one-shots! C: My stories are becoming a little more realistic and less all happy and fun. I hope that's okay with you all! ;DD**

**One more announcement! Karissa (missme233) and I are doing a collab! The first chapter should be up by the end of the weekend. *IF YOU MESSAGE ME BACK LADY!* It has to do with Kim, Jack, his girlfriend, and depression. That's all I can say ! ;)**

**I Do Not Own Kickin' It!**

**And Now For A New Light**

Chapter One:

That's it! I can't handle this crap anymore!

I grabbed a huge duffel bag and swung open my closet door. I grabbed all my shirts, old ones and new. I grabbed all my jeans, leggings, and sweats. I grabbed my hoodies, leaving my black one out to wear, and jackets. I grabbed under-shirts and tanks. I basically emptied my whole closet.

I grabbed the necessities required to wear clothes such as socks and so on. I then grabbed my sneakers, boots, flip-flops, sandals, and moccasins. Along with all my jewelery such as necklaces, bracelets, and earrings.

I grabbed my hair products and tools. I grabbed all my mini body washes and shampoo/conditioners. Grabbed my headbands, hair ties, and bobby pins. My hair straightener and curler, and my brushes.

I headed towards the little box I always kept under my bed. In it was a necklace and a photo. The photo was of my best friend and I before he had left. The necklace he'd given to me on my 6th birthday. It was a simple locket, but it also had a photo of us in it from when we first met.

My parent's had always argued, but Jason was the reason I stayed. When he moved, my parents started to argue more and sometimes even blame it on me.

I shoved the box into the bag and grabbed my phone charger, my laptop, and it's charger also. I grabbed my house keys in case I'd ever need those again. (Yeah, right.) I grabbed my pillows and blankets and the few stuffed animals I have. I grabbed a photo of my family before it fell apart. Why? I don't know, it just seemed like the right thing to do.

I grabbed all my make-up, other bags, and whatever was left over, including my school work.

I opened the window in my rooms and lightly hung the duffel bag on a branch on the tree by my window. I then put my black hoodie on, grabbed my phone, car keys, and all the money I've been saving. I put my phone in my pocket and climbed onto the tree next. "WELL MAYBE SHE WAS A MISTAKE!" was what I'd heard before I closed the window, grabbed my bag, and climbed down the tree.

I stood there staring at my house. Telling myself there is no way I'm going to miss this place. I quietly unlocked my blue truck and put the bag in the passenger side of my car. I'm driving far away and never looking back. I then closed the passenger door and climbed into the driver's side. I put the keys in the ignition and backed out of the driveway.

"Goodbye, Portland. I'll miss you. Goodbye, home. I'll miss you. Goodbye, Daisy," SHIT! DAISY! I almost forgot my own dog!

I stopped the car and turned around. I left my car in drive as I quietly opened the front door grabbing all the dog food, dog toys, water and food dishes, and all the other dog items I possibly had. "Daisy! Come on, girl!" I whispered as Daisy followed me out to the car. I quietly closed the front door, still hearing my parents screaming in the kitchen.

I had to move all my stuff along with Daisy's stuff into the back seat so Daisy could sit in the passenger side.

Daisy is my amazingly sweet and loyal Golden Retriever. I love her to pieces and would not have left if my parent's had been there with Daisy, making it so I couldn't sneak her out.

I closed the door and got back into my spot of the car. It was about 10:30 pm. I'm going to drive to California. I have no idea where in California, I just don't want to be in my house anymore.

I looked at Daisy as we pulled onto the freeway. She was smiling and sticking her nose out of the window to feel the air, which I had rolled down just a bit.

I turned the radio up to one of my favorite songs, "Blown Away" by Carrie Underwood.

"Are you hungry, Daisy?" I asked, turning to look at my dog.

She responded with a bark, so I got off the next exit to grab some McDonald's. We then stopped at a rest area where I took Daisy out of the car and grabbed some dog food. I put it next to my car as I sat in my seat with the door open so I could see Daisy while I eat.

We stayed at the rest stop for a few hours while Daisy and I grabbed some sleep.

We drove all day today and decided to stop at another rest stop for a few hours of sleep.

I drove to San Jose before I decided to stop at Denny's for breakfast. I got my food to go though, because I couldn't leave Daisy alone. Before we drove to a hotel, I picked up my phone and looked for pet-friendly hotels. There was one 4 miles away.

I drove to the hotel and pulled up in front of the doors. "Two nights, three days please?" I asked the lady behind the desk.

"Alright. May I ask your name please?"

"Kimberly Crawford."

"Okay.. Your room is 233. It is right around the corner here and the pet area is right by your room!"

"Thank you," I replied a I took the key and exited the lobby.

I got back into the car and drove around the corner to see a bunch of rooms and a really nice park-looking area.

"There it is, Day!" I said to my dog.

I pulled into a parking spot below my room and sat there for a second. _This is my new life, and I don't miss the old one at all. _I thought to myself.

I jumped out of the driver's seat and then opened up the back. I quickly searched for a luggage cart and grabbed the first one I could find. I loaded Daisy's kennel, (I have one just in case) my duffel bag, my school bag, and all of Daisy's other stuff I had.

I shut both doors then took the luggage cart to the other side of the car. "Come on, Dais!" I yelled.

She jumped out of the car as I shut the door and brought us into an elevator. I pressed the 2nd floor button and we waited to reach our room while listening to crappy elevator music.

As the doors open I grabbed the hotel key and the luggage cart and walked a few doors down to room 233. "Wow!" I exclaimed as Daisy ran into the room and claimed herself a spot on 'my' bed.

The room was really nice. It had a nice TV with a lot of channels, a bed big enough for Daisy and I, a couch by the window which had a view of the pretty pet area. The bathroom was like any hotel bathroom. You know, the one's that have toilets, showers, sinks, a counter, and an ice tub with cups.

I put Daisy kennel in a corner and my bag in a closet. I grabbed two dishes. I filled one up with water from the sink and the other with the dog food I brought.

I put my breakfast in the microwave and watched my pancakes and sausage get hot again. I then took them out and left them there to cool down a little. I went through my bag and pulled out my laptop, it's charger, and my phone charger. I plugged in my chargers and turned on my laptop. I then went back to the microwave and grabbed my food.

I enjoyed my breakfast while watching whatever I could find on TV. When I finished I logged onto my facebook. I then saved all the pictures I'd ever posted onto my laptop. Soon after, I went to account settings and pressed 'Delete.' I don't want my parent's to be able to contact me.. Scratch that, I don't want ANYONE to be able to contact me.

I woke up and it was 3:30 am. I clearly must have been tired from all that driving. I just sat there, knowing I wasn't falling back asleep anytime soon. I decided to shower instead.

I slowly rummaged through my bag looking for the small bag that had my shampoo, conditioner, and all my other shower products in it. When I found it I grabbed a pair of pajamas to get into after.

I quietly turned the nob that starts the water. I waited for it to heat up then grabbed all my shower products and hopped in. It felt nice to just sit there in a hot shower. I like to think while I'm in the shower. Showers are my escape from the world. I washed my body and hair before I sat down on the shower floor to think.

I thought about my mom and dad. About when I was little and they loved each other to pieces. No, I don't want to think about that. I thought about now, and what I would do here in San Jose. I need to enroll into a high school, I need to find an apartment or some small place to rent. I'm not going to get some big house to live in with just my dog. Ugh, this is too much for me right now.

I let the steaming, hot water hit my back like a rainstorm. I've been in the shower long enough. I turned the water off and grabbed my towel. I squeezed water out of my hair and dried my body off. I wrapped my hair up in the towel and put my pajamas on.

I turned on the TV. I had Disney Channel playing quietly in the background. I decided to write in my empty notebook because I was still wide awake.

_Dear Notebook, _

_That sounds really childish of me to say, but I'm bored and wide awake. Leaving seemed like a really good idea, but now I don't know where I'll live, or what school I'll go to. Where will I get a job? This is too confusing and I just want to sleep and relax. Bu t I can't. I'll go take Daisy for a 5 am walk. Yeah, that's a good idea._

_Kim. _

"Daisy!" I yelled in a whisper.

That dog is smart enough to follow me and doesn't need a leash. I put my boots and black hoodie on, then grabbed my phone and room key. Daisy and I headed out the door and to the pet area. In my pocket was a tennis ball to throw for her, if she wanted to play.

I sat down on a bench and threw the ball for Daisy. She decided to run after it. It was about three minutes and she still hadn't come back, so I got up and headed the direction that the ball was thrown in. "Daisy? Daisy! DAISY!" I started in a whisper, but got louder each time.

I vaguely saw Daisy and headed towards her. "Daisy! Bad dog! You can't just-" I saw Daisy jumping all over some strange guy, who looked about my age. "Uh, hi. You're the reason my dog disappeared?"

"I'm sorry," said the stranger. "She jumped up to me, so I started petting her."

"And I thought I was the only one who goes to the park at 5 in the morning."

He chuckled. "Yeah, well I live down the street and jog here every morning. I've never seen you around."

"I just got here yesterday," I responded. He stared at me, then looked away. Um, okay?

There was a long awkward pause, so I decided to explain myself to a stranger. Good one, Kim. "Yeah, my parents are frequent arguers, so I grabbed my dog, our stuff, and left. I've been staying in that hotel," I explained pointing at the hotel.

"I see.. So you live in the hotel?" he asked.

"Just until I can find myself an apartment."

"Oh, well there's a pet friendly little area of apartments over there," he said pointing to the area across the hotel. "I live near there and the people are really friendly. Uh, I'm Jack by the way."

"I'm Kim. Now, tell me more about these apartments."

"Okay, what would you like to know?"

I think I've only been here for a day and made a new friend. Maybe I can stay here.

**A/N: This is just the first chapter. I didn't like it very much, but I think it explains who Kim is. Tell me what you think in a review? Thanks! :)**


	2. Jack and the Jason Thing

**A/N: Hello everyone! Alone was posted! Karissa and I took a really long time on it! Check it out! xD**

**I Definitely Own Kickin' It. I just practice what to write for the show on here.**

Chapter Two:

"Oh, well there's a pet friendly little area of apartments over there," he said pointing to the area across the hotel. "I live near there and the people are really friendly. Uh, I'm Jack by the way."

"I'm Kim. Now, tell me more about these apartments."

"Okay, what would you like to know?"

I think I've only been here for a day and made a new friend. Maybe I can stay here.

"Just more!" I said excitedly.

"Okay, okay! Calm down, child!" he said, making me laugh.

We went to sit down, and I could see his face a lot clearer from the street light. He had nice hair, chocolate brown eyes, and a nice smile. I'll admit, he's cute.

"Well, as I said already, the people there are really nice. They ALL have pets, except one guy, because his turtle recently passed away. I know everyone there. It isn't a large apartment area, maybe 2 buildings with four apartments in each. It's a quiet area, except when the new puppy starts barking. You'd fit in there real nicely!"

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"Well, you clearly love your dog, because I don't know anyone who would play with their own at 5 am," he started, laughing at himself. "And you're young, compared to the others that live there. There's a seven year old girl named Kaylee there. Don't be surprised if she asks you to play."

"Alright, I've heard enough. I want to move in!" I exclaimed smiling big.

He slightly laughed a really nice laugh. No, Kim. It would be a Jason situation all over again. "That's great! I know you probably want to go back to sleep, but I can show you a little bit around town if you'd like. Before people start roaming the sidewalk and cars start filling up the streets."

"I'd like that," I said with a smile.

We got up and Daisy followed. He walked me to a cafe` that wasn't open yet. "This cafe` is great, it usually gets busy around 1, because people start shopping at the boutiques here around 12."

"It's so cute. I'm getting lunch here today! You should come with," I immediately felt like an idiot blurting that out. I just met the guy! Now I want him to come to lunch with me. This is the part where he gives me a look and runs. "I'm so sorry, I just blur-"

"I'll be there," he said with a wink. I might of blushed a little, but I cannot crush on this guy! NO.

I smiled a shy smile and we continued our walk. We passed little boutiques and he explained each one to me. "Uh, do you shop frequently or something?" I asked sarcastically.

"Oh no. My mom does though, and drags me along with her so she can ask my opinion or something. Don't ask. I'll never understand."

"She probably realizes you'll be going to college soon, so she wants to spend as much time with you as possible," I told him. That seemed accurate, but I didn't have a mom there to care I was leaving.

"I never thought about it that way. You're probably right. I am the 'man of the house.' My father left a long time ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry. My father, or mother, should have left a long time ago. Or hell, they should have stuck me in an orphanage if they were gonna put me in the middle of their shit."

"No, I'm sorry. No one, especially as a kid, should have to go through that. If you don't mind me asking, when did they start really arguing?"

"They kind of argued a little when my childhood best friend and I weren't around, because they didn't want us to see. At the end of the day, they loved each other. But as soon as he moved, I was the reason for their arguments. It was always my fault. It seemed as if they missed Jason and wished I'd moved away," I finished looking down.

"Oh. I'm sorry, uh, again. Two more questions, when did Jason move away, and what's his last name?"

I kind of looked at him strangely, but answered his questions. "He moved when we were both 14, but he was almost 15. His last name is Reeden. Why?"

"Because a few years ago, a boy named Jason Reeden joined my school. We're pretty good friends, and he used to talk about missing his best friend, Kim.."

I put my head down, so Jack couldn't see the sadness come across my face, but I guess putting my head down wasn't enough. "Kim, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

"No, it's fine. You didn't.. I think I'm going to go back to my room and get some sleep. Can I have your number so we can meet up again later today?"

"Sure!" he said as I handed him my phone.

I put my number in his phone as he put his in mine. We then gave each other our phones back and Daisy and I headed to the room. Our "temporary home."

I closed my door, kicked off my shoes, flopped onto my bed. I quickly got under the covers and called Daisy up onto my bed. I started to cry silently. I couldn't ever face Jason again, even if he did miss me..

When I turned 14 and found out Jason would be leaving soon, I realized I had feelings for my _best _friend. A week before he was to leave for good, I admitted my feelings towards him, hoping he would feel the same.. or at least let me down easy. I had met him in our spot at the park. It was a tall tree that would grow blossoms every spring. "Jason, can I tell you something?"

He turned to look at me and did a small smile. "You know we can always talk."

I smiled back,"Well I- No, I can't."

"Come on, Kim! Just tell me." he said scooting closer to me.

"Jason, I know you're leaving soon, but I just need to come out and say it. I don't know for how long, but I realized the day you told me you were leaving, that I had feelings for you. I know we may never be able to be friends in the same way again, but I had to say it."

He started laughing.

I looked at Jason with a confused expression on my face. He stopped laughing. "You were serious?"

I nodded my head slightly. "KIM! That's weird!" he laughed a little more. "If we were to date, it'd be long distance. That's too tough for a guy. Besides, I never even thought of you that way.. Just weird."

"Oh," was all I could say.

I blinked back tears then hopped down from the tree. I heard Jason call my name but I kept running home. That was the last time I saw him and I couldn't imagine ever talking to him again.

And now I'm here. I have yet to even consider a job and I'm not in school at the moment. I made a friend named Jack. He's super nice.

All I hope, is that I can do this, even if I have to do it all on my own.


End file.
